


Для души

by Eithline



Series: Ma'nehn & Amatus [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, романс, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eithline/pseuds/Eithline
Summary: Лавеллан радует тоскующего по дому Дориана.





	Для души

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [For the Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3168623) by [Lindira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindira/pseuds/Lindira). 



То, что Дориан был зол, было понятно с первого взгляда, и частично вина лежала на Эрике. В конце концов, именно он утащил Дориана и товарищей на Штормовой Берег, а следом в Эмприз-дю-Лион. Побывав сначала под дождем на побережье океана, а потом в ледяном холоде гор, неудивительно, что Дориан в итоге дошел до точки.

Однажды вечером, ближе к концу их пребывания в Долах, Эрик, Дориан, Кассандра и Сэра сидели в лагере вокруг костра и ужинали. Эрик наслаждался красотой и тишиной гор, холодным свежим воздухом, тогда как Дориан, очевидно, остался не в восторге. Тот спрятался под одеялами, сидя опасно близко к огню. Попробовав жаркое из репы, Дориан тяжело вздохнул и поставил тарелку на землю.

Эрик посмотрел на свою порцию. Жаркое на его вкус было немного пресным, но вполне съедобным.

— Какие-то проблемы, тевинтерец? — спросила Кассандра таким тоном, словно уже знала: проблема есть, и не одна.

— Как вы, южане, можете есть эту мерзость каждый день? Это выше моего понимания, — громко сказал Дориан. — Если вдруг настанет острый недостаток вашей любимой репы и пастернака, страна же развалится, ну правда.

— Не будешь есть, отдай мне, — влезла Сэра. — Еда есть еда. Хватит ныть.

Дориан закатил глаза:

— В этом вся проблема. Еда должна быть предметом гордости. Это не только средство к существованию. Это часть культуры, истории, традиций.

Сэра прыснула со смеху:

— Ты себя слышишь вообще? Мы в центре гребанных гор, а ты жалуешься, что в твоем жарком не хватает культуры. Ты понимаешь, как тупо это звучит?

— Забудь, — бросил Дориан, поднимаясь на ноги. — Я лягу спать пораньше.

Без лишних слов он зашел в палатку, которую делил с Эриком. Будь там дверь, Дориан точно хлопнул бы ей напоследок.

Кассандра с отвращением фыркнула и вернулась к еде. Сэра же пялилась на палатку, сморщив нос.

— Он просто само благородие. Кто ему пчелу в штаны сунул? — сузив глаза, она перевела взгляд на Эрика. — Вы поругались, что ли?

— Нет, — ответил тот, доедая свою порцию. — И оставьте его в покое. Он и так плохо себя чувствует. Конфликты делу не помогут.

— Как скажешь, _Инквизитор_.

Фыркнув, Сэра схватила тарелку Дориана и с удовольствием принялась уплетать его жаркое.

Торопливо очистив посуду, Эрик поднялся на ноги.

— Я скоро вернусь, — сказал он Кассандре. — Просто немного прогуляюсь.

Она кивнула:

— Не заходи далеко. Красные храмовники все еще неподалеку.

Эрик направился по тропинке к окраине разрушенной Сарнии. Возможно, когда-то здесь и был сад, полный аккуратных клумб с цветами и кустами разнотравья, но теперь все было заброшено и запущенно. Раньше он приметил там полезные растения, но не собрал — в траволечении они бы не пригодились. Теперь же он срезал несколько веточек и вернулся в лагерь.

Подойдя к костру, около которого готовился ужин, он взял пустую тарелку, положил жаркого и кивнул собравшимся рядом разведчикам.

— Не возражаете, если я одолжу немного соли? — спросил он у одной из стряпух.

Женщина подняла на него взгляд и вдруг вздрогнула, поняв, кто перед ней стоял.

— К-конечно нет, милорд Инквизитор, сэр! — пробормотала она.

— _Ма сераннас_ , — рассеянно поблагодарил Эрик, забыв, что она его не поймет. Он добавил щепотку соли в блюдо, затем сорвал листочки с собранных веток и, растерев, бросил их туда же.

Минуту спустя он вернулся к своей палатке и зашел внутрь. Дориан сидел на их спальнике, укрытый всеми одеялами, и читал при свете фонаря. Эрик протянул ему тарелку:

— Попробуй.

Дориан отложил книгу и смерил миску подозрительным взглядом.

— Сэра туда что-то добавила?

— Нет, я добавил, — ответил Эрик, вкладывая миску и ложку в его руки.

Дориан слабо улыбнулся.

— Что, опекаешь меня?

Творцы, как же иногда раздражал этот человек!

Эрик знал, что Дориан просто беззлобно поддразнивал его, пытаясь вовлечь в шутливую беседу. Обычно он совсем не возражал, но сейчас он волновался за Дориана, и сохранять терпение было гораздо тяжелее.

— Просто ешь, пока не остыло.

Дориан снова скептично глянул в тарелку, все-таки сунул полную ложку в рот и пораженно распахнул глаза.

— Ох, Создатель, что ты сделал с этой штукой? Она съедобна! — он зачерпнул еще жаркого. — Что ты добавил?

Эрик облегченно улыбнулся. Услышать от Дориана «съедобно» значило удостоиться высочайшей похвалы.

— Ничего особенного. Соль, тимьян, орегано.

— Я так и знал, что вкус какой-то знакомый, — откликнулся Дориан чуть ли не с полным ртом. Все-таки он и правда был голоден. — Я не знал, что ты умеешь готовить.

— А это и не готовка, — Эрик пожал плечами.

— Очевидно, что ты знаешь что-то, чего не знают наши повара.

Эрик присел рядом с Дорианом на спальник и скрестил ноги.

— Отец учил меня и сестру, когда мы были маленькими.

Он уже открыл рот, чтобы рассказать Дориану, как плохо это удавалось Пайкее, как она пошла в мать и, как правило, чаще сжигала еду, но вдруг понял, что безумно по ней соскучился, в груди заныло, и он не смог вымолвить ни слова.

Должно быть, какая-то из его эмоций отразилась на лице, потому что Дориан накрыл его ладонь своей и сжал пальцы.

— Я давно не пробовал такого отличного жаркого. Спасибо, _аматус_ , что терпишь мой снобизм.

Эрик легко сжал его руку в ответ.

— Мне нравится твой снобизм.

Дориан улыбнулся и легко поцеловал его:

— Все-таки у тебя отличный вкус, — он поднял край одного из одеял. — Согреешь меня?

— Подожди, дай хоть доспех сниму, — Эрик поднялся на ноги, на ходу расстегивая ремни.

— Оу, — шире улыбнулся Дориан, — мне нравится эта часть.

Эрик быстро избавился от кожаных доспехов, оставшись только в мягкой шерстяной тунике и легких штанах. Дориан снова поднял край одеяла, и он забрался к нему, скользнув рукой по плечам и притянув ближе.

— _Фаста васс_ , да ты как печка! — Дориан обхватил его руками за талию, и Эрик задрожал, когда тот пробрался холодными пальцами под тунику и устроил их на животе. — Почему ты такой теплый?

— А почему ты такой холодный?

— А ты не заметил, что нас тут окружает один снег? А ветер!

— Но я думал, ты владеешь магией огня...

— Да, владею, но я подумал, что будет не очень хорошо сжечь наши спальники.

— Какой заботливый, — фыркнул Эрик с улыбкой.

— Я такой, — кивнул Дориан, прижимаясь еще ближе. — Видишь, на какие жертвы я иду.

Они сидели в тишине некоторое время, и Эрик лениво растирал руки Дориана, согревая. Эрик очень ценил такие моменты, полные покоя и неги. Может, на публике они и казались бесстрашными или непобедимыми, и под чужими взглядами вели себя отчужденно, но наедине они позволяли себе быть уязвимыми и полагаться друг на друга в случае нужды. Эрик обожал эту близость.

Посидев немного в объятьях, Дориан, с порозовевшими щеками, все-таки выбрался.

— Я чувствую себя намного лучше. Спасибо, _аматус_.

— Не за что.

Однако Дориан выглядел так, словно хотел сказать что-то еще. Он отвел взгляд и начал маленький ритуал приведения себя в порядок перед сном. Вспоминая происшествие у костра, Эрику вдруг подумалось, что Дориан и правда был раздражительнее, чем обычно. Хотя тот никогда не упускал случая обозвать «Юг» самой холодной и нецивилизованной частью Тедаса, он никогда не сердился так сильно.

— _Ма'нен_?

— Мм?

— Тебя что-то тревожит? — он увидел, как Дориан подогрел чашу с водой всего лишь взмахом руки. — Ужин тебя сильно расстроил.

Дориан оглянулся на него через плечо, лицо было влажным после умывания.

— Это так очевидно, да? Ты знаешь меня как-то слишком хорошо.

— Стараюсь.

Дориан повернулся назад к чаше и вздохнул.

— Раз ты хочешь знать... Я скучаю по дому.

Эрик нахмурился.

— Но мы уже завтра направимся в Скайхолд.

— Не по Скайхолду, — ровно ответил Дориан, смывая пену с лица, — по Тевинтеру. Не подашь мне полотенце? — он протянул руку назад, зажмурившись.

Эрик пошарил в сумке, передал ему чистое полотенце и уточнил:

— Ты хочешь вернуться в Тевинтер?

— Не в ближайшее время... но, может, однажды, — Дориан вытер лицо и продолжил. — Но это не совсем то, что я имел в виду. Когда я приехал на юг, естественно, я ожидал, что здесь все будет отличаться от того, к чему я привык дома. Моя семья ездила в Вольную Марку и Орлей. Казалось, я знал, что меня ждет. Но я ошибался, — он поднял голову и пожал плечами. — Здесь все совершенно не так, как в Тевинтере.

— Ты тоскуешь?

— Полагаю, можно сказать и так, — Дориан подвинулся в сторону, давая Эрику возможность тоже умыться. — Здесь нет ни одной привычной мне вещи. Просто было бы неплохо хоть раз не чувствовать себя иноземцем, — он протянул полотенце Эрику, а сам снова забрался под одеяла.

— Я тебя понимаю.

Дориан удивленно моргнул.

— Ах вот как?

— Одинокий долиец среди сотен людей? — Эрик грустно усмехнулся, в груди словно что-то сжалось, но он не обратил внимания. — Я же совсем не знаю, каково это — чувствовать себя чужаком.

Дориан хохотнул.

— Я и правда забываю, что люди относятся к тебе так же настороженно, как и ко мне. Даже другие местные эльфы не очень-то любят долийцев.

— Мягко сказано. Но я хотя бы знаком с местной пищей, — Эрик осторожно переложил доспехи к спальному мешку, поближе к луку и колчану, а потом залез под одеяла к Дориану.

— Это так романтично, не правда ли? Два чужака, нашедшие друг друга перед концом света и вл... — Дориан вдруг замолк и покраснел.

Эрик поднял бровь, скрывая усмешку.

— Эм, — неловко выдохнул Дориан. — Вдруг решившие... завести отношения...

— Очень красноречиво, — поддразнил тот.

Дориан просто фыркнул, повернувшись к нему спиной.

— Все, хватит разговаривать.

— Конечно, — тихо засмеялся Эрик, склонился и поцеловал его в щеку. — Люблю тебя.

— Как будто я не знаю, — Дориан повернул голову и прижался губами к его губам. — Добрых снов, _аматус_.

Эрик обнял его со спины, но не смог сразу уснуть из-за тяжелых мыслей. Хотя он и вправду иногда чувствовал себя чужаком среди людей Инквизиции, он знал, что для Дориана все было гораздо хуже. Тевинтер ненавидели почти повсеместно, по всему Южному Тедасу, и о Дориане часто судили несправедливо только из-за его происхождения. У Эрика начал формироваться план, мелочь, которая, как он надеялся, напомнит Дориану о доме.

Несколько дней спустя они вернулись в Скайхолд, и Эрик тут же пошел искать Жозефину. Та была в своем кабинете, к счастью, в этот раз без орлесианских аристократов, требующих развлечений.

— Инквизитор, с возвращением, — любезно улыбнулась она.

— Спасибо, Жозефина. Ты не занята?

Осмотрев стол и бумаги, она покачала головой.

— Нет, думаю, я как раз закончила. Чем могу помочь?

Эрик улыбнулся.

— Это может прозвучать странно, но... где я могу найти кулинарную книгу Тевинтера?

**ооо**

После долгого тяжелого дня, когда Дориан только и делал, что читал пыльные фолианты, он наконец растянулся в кресле. Желудок был недоволен: Дориан пропустил обед, полностью поглощенный чтением статьи про заклинание очищения и как его использовать, и теперь безумно об этом жалел. Он глянул на записку, спрятанную в книжке; записку, которую получил час назад.

_«Ма'нен,_

_приходи в наши комнаты перед ужином. Поедим вместе._

_Эрик»_

И хотя Дориан обрадовался записке, она его также немного озадачила. Обычно они с Эриком встречались в обеденном зале. Может, Эрик тоже беспокоился, что будет слишком занят сегодня и забудет поесть? Было ли все так просто? В кои-то веки Дориан надеялся, что его не пытались таким хитрым образом заманить в спальню для секса. Сейчас он был слишком голоден для этих глупостей. Впрочем, может, позже...

Дориан встал и спустился по лестнице, мысленно проклиная долгую дорогу до их покоев. Почему Эрик просто не мог, как всегда, встретить его в зале? И отчего-то он не мог перестать думать о тевинтерской пище: когда Дориан открыл двери парадного зала, он мог поклясться, что в воздухе витал аромат специй. Он был легким и напомнил о доме, о тонкой ноте тмина и корицы во всех ветрах Каринуса. Создатель, он был так голоден, он почти чувствовал _кондити агни_.

Впрочем, поднимаясь по лестнице к их спальне, он больше не был уверен в том, что ему казалось: чем ближе он подходил к двери, тем сильнее становился аромат. К тому времени, как он наконец поднялся, у него чуть слюнки не текли.

Дориан вошел в комнату и увидел, что Эрик сидел на коленях у камина, отодвигая подальше от пламени небольшой котелок.

Заметив его, Эрик улыбнулся.

— О, здорово! Ты как раз вовремя.

Дориан оглядел плошки и тарелки, окружающие камин. Он был абсолютно уверен, что его собственные глаза стали размером с блюдца.

— Вовремя для чего? Что... что это все такое?

— Ужин, — Эрик указал рукой на подушку на полу. — Садись.

Дориан послушно сел, ошеломленный, пока Эрик открыл чугунный котелок, в котором жарилось мясо на открытом огне.

— Это же _кондити агни_! — ахнул Дориан. Он перевел взгляд на котелок поменьше, который Эрик только что убрал с огня и начал что-то в нем помешивать деревянной лопаткой. Рис с тмином, шафраном и тонкой ноткой жасмина. — Где ты нашел все это?

— Приготовил.

Дориан изумился:

— Ты _приготовил_ это?

Эрик кивнул и улыбнулся той короткой улыбкой, которая придавала его глазам сияние. Он взял тарелку и начал осторожно накладывать: рис на дно, сверху щедрую порцию мяса, а следом пряный сливочный соус. И хотя в блюде не хватало гарнира, оно выглядело почти идентично тому _кондити агни_ , который Дориан ел дома.

— Ты, наверно, потратил кучу времени, — выдохнул он завороженно, взяв тарелку, и стал ждать, пока Эрик закончит накладывать себе.

— Маринад для ягненка я поставил вчера, но сам процесс занял всего пару часов, — Эрик выглядел очень довольным собой, и вполне оправданно. — Я никогда раньше не готовил тевинтерские блюда, так что хотел, чтобы все получилось, — он хмыкнул, глянув на Дориана. — Не смотри на меня так. Просто попробуй.

Дориан послушно ткнул вилкой в мясо, легко отделив небольшой кусочек, и отправил первую порцию в рот. Прикрыв глаза и смакуя вкус, на секунду он вдруг представил себя на балконе в отцовском поместье в Каринусе, со сверкающим морем до самого горизонта. Вкус немного отличался — он знал, что это зависело от мяса и специй — но в основном все было настолько точно...

— Превосходно, — выдохнул он, не в силах оторваться от блюда. — Ты... ты вложил в это столько труда, что... Я не смогу отплатить тебе.

Эрик вздохнул, все еще улыбаясь.

— Здесь нечего «отплачивать», _ма'нен_. Мне хватает того, что ты доволен.

— Доволен? — Дориан тихо засмеялся. — Да я в полном восторге. Это потрясающе, правда. Ты точно меня избалуешь.

Эрик улыбнулся шире.

— Ну, я так и планировал.

Они провели вечер вдвоем, ужиная. Под общий смех Дориан учил Эрика, как лучше всего есть приготовленное им блюдо и какие у его народа были традиции во время приема пищи. Эрик внимательно слушал и не переставал задавать вопросы, на которые Дориан был только рад ответить. И несмотря на то, сколько они оба съели — и Дориан съел гораздо больше, чем хотел бы признать, — еды оставалось предостаточно. Так что они отправили котелки с остатками ужина вниз на кухню, в качестве благодарности за помощь с уборкой. Как только слуги ушли, они, сытые и довольные, устроились на балконе полюбоваться на луну и звезды. Эрик откинулся назад и устроил голову на плече Дориана.

— Спасибо за все, — мягко сказал Дориан, прижимая его поближе. — Ты не знаешь, сколько это для меня значит.

— Немного знаю, — невозмутимо ответил Эрик.

— Ну и кто теперь рисуется? — хохотнул тот. — Если бы не тяжесть в животе, я бы набросился на тебя прямо сейчас.

Эрик повернул голову и прижался коротким поцелуем к его щеке.

— Сейчас переварим, а потом бросайся, — согласился он.

Наступила тишина, вечно заснеженные верхушки гор поблескивали в серебряном лунном свете. Дориан ожидал, что ему будет холодно — кажется, на юге он мерз постоянно, — но ночь была на удивление приятной, особенно с Эриком, согревающим его бок.

— Ты просто обязан мне показать, что едят долийцы, — неожиданно выдохнул он и зевнул. Наполненный желудок его усыплял.

— А ты для меня приготовишь? — поддразнил Эрик таким тоном, что было ясно — ничего подобного он от Дориана не ждал.

Тот рассмеялся.

— Ты же не хочешь отравиться? Я могу приготовить что-то очень простое, но и то с трудом. Ты же, _аматус_ , обладаешь настоящим талантом.

Дориан с удовольствием отметил, что Эрик смутился так, что даже острые кончики ушей покраснели. Когда же тот не смог ничего ответить, Дориан просто поцеловал его. Эрик ничего не имел против, это был хороший способ выразить чувства, так что совсем скоро оба задыхались от желания.

— Закончил переваривать? — спросил Эрик с усмешкой.

— Устал, — фыркнул Дориан и легко прихватил губами его губы. — Если так волнуешься, всегда можно быть помедленнее...

— Понял. Помедленнее.

Эрик снова его поцеловал.

— Не одобряешь?

— Наоборот, — выдохнул он между поцелуями. — Медленно — это хорошо. Медленно — это долго.

Дориан усмехнулся, вся вялость куда-то испарилась.

— Отлично. Я тебе покажу, что такое долго.

Он поднялся на ноги и потянул Эрика к кровати.

Какое-то время спустя Эрик лежал в объятьях Дориана, уснув после долгих занятий любовью. Дориан сонно улыбнулся, чувствуя, как дрема затягивает его все глубже. И хоть он очень редко молился — почти никогда, в общем-то, — он вдруг поймал себя на том, что тихо благодарит Создателя. В воздухе витал аромат специй, ему было тепло и уютно, и он наконец-то был дома.


End file.
